Oliver And May's Adventure
by Unstopable1080
Summary: While Oliver Gets hurt in a training accident Swift and Ink try to help figure out what is wrong with May


Chapter 2

Oliver wakes up in Swift's guest bed but he can't find May, but he then sees someone exit the bathroom with no clothes on it was May she was actually happy something I haven't actually seen before. I tried to ask her where are my clothes but then she just looked at me and smiled and pointed towards the floor and there were my clothes. Later I took a shower and got dressed, everyone slept at Swift's house because we were all drunk and needed a place to stay. So I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Swift and told him about last night (Chapter 1) he told me "congrats" then May walked out and winked at me then went to the kitchen and started talking to her sister Ink.

I asked Swift what was wrong with her she hated me all the way up until now, he just said that "she was drunk and probably likes you now that you gave her a good night's rest. Then he told me that we were training today but I always hated training because this was the only part where May could hurt me but now that we slept together how is it going to work now? I had to spar with ben first we were pretty evenly matched but when we used actual weapons he would beat me but I was way quicker than he was so hand to hand I could beat him. Then we had to fight A.I's and that wasn't hard but then I had to spar with May which I didn't like I always tried my hardest against her but something about her always seemed to out wit me in every situation well except I was faster than her but I choose never to go as fast as possible or else I might never slow down. Well I stepped up to spar with her and then we started I started out slow but she came at me at full force she didn't slow down it was getting hard to keep up she didn't stop once I tapped out she kept going and almost killed me if Ben and Ink didn't pull her off and that's when we decided to call off the training for the day. And we went home.

(This bit is going to be in third person)

(Oliver is laying on the couch injured after the training incident while May is in the chair next to me and Swift and Ink try to figure out what happened.)

Swift: I don't know what is wrong with her, she has never done that at practice before.

Ink: I know, but there has to be something wrong between them right?

Swift: Maybe you should go talk to her.

Ink: Ok

(Ink casually walks over to us while Oliver is still unconscious on the couch and May in the chair)

May: I don't know why I lost it especially against him.

Ink: I don't know either but when he wakes up he's going to want answers.

(It's night and Oliver is just now waking up while Swift and Ink are about to go to sleep and May still waiting next me)

Oliver: What happened?

May: I lost control during training and knocked you out .

Oliver: Wait, what? Really?

May: Yeah

Oliver: Why?

May: I don't know.

Oliver: Well. How bad is it?

May: How bad is what?

Oliver: My injuries.

May: Oh, uh… Pretty bad you're going to have to stay here for a while.

Oliver: That bad huh…? Damn.

(May starts tearing up)

Oliver: Is something wrong

(May hugs Oliver)

May: (With tears in her eyes) I thought I killed you.

Oliver: But I'm ok now.

She kisses him deeply, she whispers in his ear "I'm sorry" then proceeds to kiss him more he replies with "how are you going to make it up to me". She then starts to take off her clothes and throw them aside while oliver tries to do the same without hurting himself in the process.

Oliver: Please try not hurt me I do want to be able to get back into the field.

May: Trust me you'll live.

Oliver pulls her naked body onto his and they start to kiss deeply for a while then she grasped his rock hard cock and start sucking it. She would then start to deepthroat until he came in her mouth. As she looked at him cum all over her face she smiled and said "you ready for more" as she then starts riding his dick. Halfway through Oliver quickly put May on bottom and started thrusting his dick into her faster and faster. Her moans got louder and louder the night went on until finally he came again inside of her.

Swift woke up to the loud commotion going on in his living room he told us to either get out or to lay a blanket or something so he won't cum on his couch, which surprisingly he hasn't done already. Then all of a sudden they teleported all the way to a hotel which he then kept thrusting ang thrusting until she yelled "OMG OLIVER I….I….I!" then she came too. They then fell asleep kissing each other goodnight.


End file.
